Goodbye
by faithfullymonchele
Summary: Staring down at the sea from a cliff top, she leaped full force into the arms of death. But something pulled her back. Or should I say somebody... Sad Niley


**A/N Please review guys ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

Feeling the chilling air sending shivers up my spine, I pulled my sweater closer. I looked over the cliff-top. It was 6am on a Sunday morning and the sun was starting to descend across the ocean. It truly was a beautiful thing. I was glad this would be how I would remember my last moments on earth.

As I took off my shoes, I thought about how my life had resolved to this. I once used to be a happy, energetic teenager who could always manage to make a smile out of a frown. My parents, brothers and sisters were always amazing to me and I always had a nice set of friends who would go to the ends of the earth for me. My career was amazing. Doing what I love and getting paid for it was defiantly cool. Plus appearing on TV, playing concerts and walking the red carpet are defiantly perks.

But somehow there was always something missing. Something that I used to have, but lost due to stupid mistakes. I guess I took that something for granted. If I knew what I knew today, I would had never let that something go. It meant the world to me and losing that something was basically like losing the world. I suppose that was the reason I drove to this cliff top at 5am in the morning.

I pulled out a piece of paper that was crumpled inside my jean pocket. It was a note I had written before I left the house. I hid it inside one of my shoes. He would find it at some point. Taking off the rest of my jewellery and letting my hair down, I stared at the beautiful horizon.

_Goodbye world. Thanks for a great life._

And with that I jumped, leaping into the arms of death at full speed. I was really going. Out of this world. That was until a strong hand grasped my arm tightly…

**Goodbye – Goodbye – Goodbye**

'Get off of me!' I yelled. I couldn't see the face, but I could tell who it was. 'I said let me go!'

'Miley, why are you doing this,' I hung there silently. Taking in his voice. The voice of the boy I loved. The one person who would always have the power to make or break me.

'I have to escape. Get away from everything. Get away from you,' I whispered, still looking away.

'Well then take a break, go on holiday, move to Italy, just please don't do this,' He was getting serious, but I still didn't look at him. 'Miley, Miley, Look at me for God's sake.'

'NO!!' I yelled, tears now falling from my washed out blue eyes. 'What did I do to deserve this? I've always been nice and friendly to people. And then you came along. I was in love. I thought you were in love too, but I guess not. Something was missing before you came along and when you came, I felt complete. But as soon as you left, that part went missing again, along with the rest of me. I'm not the same person I was when I was with you. You leaving changed me. It made me a bad person. So I guess I'll just admit it,' I paused and looked into his eyes. Those gorgeous brown eyes that made me fall in love at the age of 13 and still made me fall in love at the age of 16. I had to say it. He had to know. 'I love you Nick Gray'.

I kept a hold of his gaze. I remembered the sunrise behind me. A few minutes ago, I thought that was a beautiful last sight. But of course, I knew that this sight was so much more than beautiful. It was amazing.

I hung there, still staring at him, for what felt like an eternity. I wasn't expecting a reply. He made it clear he had moved on at the MTV Awards when he arrived with Selena. But I suppose I always hoped he would love me.

'I love you too Miley Stewart,'

There was a pause. And then all of a sudden, I dropped. Only for him to catch me again.

'Miles, I can't hold you like this forever. Let me pull you up,' I could feel the strain in his voice, he couldn't hold on for much longer.

'No,' I whispered. I could see the terror and sadness in his eyes. I really didn't want to leave him, but I had to. 'Nick, If you love me, you'll let me go. Set me free'

'No! NO!' He yelled as he attempted to pull me up. But he couldn't physically do it. He was too tired, I could tell. But he carried on pulling.

'Nick,' I whispered as he brought me closer to him. 'I will always love you,' and I kissed him softly on the cheek.

'I'll see you in heaven,'

**Goodbye – Goodbye – Goodbye**

As I saw her slipping away, my eyes were now pouring with tears. I stroked my cheek. I could still feel her kissing me. I stared over the cliff for what felt like eternity, watching where she had plunged into the ocean at full force.

Eventually, I looked into the sky, and saw that it was getting dark. I looked at the time. 8.30pm. My parents would be wondering were I was but I didn't care. Pulling myself away from the view of the ocean was hard to do. But taking one last look, I headed towards my car.

On my way towards the car, I found Miley's shoes. My eyes were now starting to leak as I picked them up and held them close to my heart. This was all that was left of my true love. It was there I noticed a piece of paper hidden within her brown gladiator flats. Picking it up, I read the note out loud.

_I had a feeling you would had come. Thank you for letting me go. And if your wondering how I knew you would had, it's because I always hoped you would love me. I love you Nicolas, more than words can say. Tell my family and friends I'm sorry and that I'll be better now, I'm with my Pappy and Vanessa. I love you Nick, don't ever forget that. Never blame yourself. See you in heaven._

_All my love,_

_Miley xxx_

**Goodbye-Goodbye-Goodbye**

After finishing the note, Nick held it close to his heart. He looked up into the night sky, now pitch black. He knew that up there somewhere, his love would be happy. And even if it meant him losing her, her happiness meant everything to him. He continued to stare at the endless darkness and whispered something softly into the air.

_I love you too Miley, I love you too._

And as if by magic, a shooting star shot across the sky. Many people may not believe this kind of stuff, but Nick knew it was a sign. He felt a small, weak smile appear on his face. She was finally happy.

**I actually cried writing this guys! Hope you liked it, I wanted to try a sad Niley. Please Review and check out my other stories! 16 Years Old will start soon and i've got some more chapters of Forbiden Love to come ;) And I changed my penname! Its used to be Hannziibaybee, but now it…**

**peace. love. niley. **

**;)**


End file.
